Substantial vs Procedural
by fluffaddict520
Summary: "Han, apa kau tahu jika ada dua cara orang mengungkapkan cinta? Substansial dan prosedural." / "Baek, kita tidak sedang berada di kelas demokrasi." [HunHan]/Yaoi/Fluff/DLDR (by eviloshhd)


**Substantial vs. Procedural**

.

.

.

 _Note: banyak kata non baku dan tidak sesuai dengan kaidah PUEBI_

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Setiap jurusan di kampus pasti memiliki satu orang yang menjadi incaran seluruh angkatan. Begitupun jurusan _International Relations_ (IR) Universitas Yonsei. Universitas prestisius yang berisi orang-orang cerdas itupun nyatanya tidak lepas dari hal-hal yang seperti ini. Adalah Luhan, mahasiswa rantau dari Beijing yang berhasil mengambil hati semua orang (bahkan lintas jurusan dan fakultas).

Dari pertama laki-laki mungil itu menginjakkan kaki di Yonsei, dia sudah berhasil membuat setiap kepala menoleh karena keindahan wajahnya yang sepertinya tidak diproduksi di bumi. Terlalu sempurna dan bersinar. Terlebih matanya yang sepertinya memiliki generator khusus sehingga selalu terlihat berbinar. Hidungnya juga jangan ditanya, rasanya gemas sekali sehingga menimbulkan keinginan untuk mencubitnya terus menerus. Tulang pipi dan bibirnya juga merupakan kombinasi sempurna untuk membuat orang-orang meneriakkan _'awwww'_ karena terlalu gemas. Intinya, Luhan itu perwujudan malaikat atau peri atau apapun nama makhluk mitos yang indah-indah.

Tidak mengherankan kemudian jika laki-laki itu banyak mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari banyak orang. Namun Luhan, dengan segala kebaikan hati dan senyumannya yang menghangatkan menolak mereka dengan halus. Bukan karena sombong, tapi dia memang belum pernah merasakan apapun kepada yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Sehingga, meskipun saat ini dia sudah menginjak tahun ketiga studinya, dia masih betah menjomblo dan hanya ditemani oleh dua sahabat karibnya –Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka menyebut diri mereka _three musketeers_ , tapi orang-orang lebih suka menyebut mereka dengan _minions_ karena memang faktanya mereka terdiri dari orang-orang mungil (memperhalus kata pendek).

Tiga orang ini memiliki kebiasaan berkumpul di meja kantin yang terletak di tengah untuk belajar sekaligus makan. Biasanya mereka lebih suka memakan ramen instan sambil mengobrol, tidak peduli kuahnya yang terkadang muncrat kemana-mana, mereka tetap _pede_ saja karena mereka punya wajah yang _cakep_. Hari ini pun, tanpa terkecuali, mereka melakukan kebiasaan itu sambil membaca materi dari Dosen Nam karena beliau hobi sekali memberikan kuis mendadak. Kalau tidak siap dengan kuis, bisa saja IPK Luhan yang mati-matian dia pertahankan di atas 3,5 bisa terjun bebas. Merepotkan, tapi Luhan juga berterima kasih karena kuis banyak membantu menambah nilai pada saat ujian.

"Baby Han," Ini panggilan kesayangan Baekhyun kepada Luhan ngomong-ngomong. "Apa kau tidak lelah mendapatkan surat cinta dilokermu setiap hari?" Baekhyun bertanya tiba-tiba. Buku yang berisi materi dia tutup karena sepertinya dia sudah malas untuk membaca lebih banyak. Sangat berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang masih tekun dan memberi coretan sana-sini.

Luhan terlihat berpikir untuk beberapa saat. "Kalau dulu mungkin merepotkan karena aku membaca semuanya. Tapi sekarang tidak karena biasanya aku hanya akan mengumpulkannya dan membacanya saat liburan semester. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya?"

Bibir tipis Baekhyun membulat, lalu disokongnya kepalanya dengan telapak tangan dan melihat Luhan. "Tidak, hanya saja aku _kepo._ "

Luhan memicingkan matanya mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, lantas tertawa kecil dan menggeleng sebelum kebali berkonsentrasi dengan catatan miliknya.

"Tapi Han, apa kau tahu jika ada dua cara orang mengungkapkan cinta?" Baekhyun kembali berbicara, kalau begini mau tidak mau Luhan menutup bukunya untuk meladeni bibir sahabatnya yang tidak bisa diam.

"Benarkah? Memang bagaimana?"

"Substansial dan prosedural." Jawabnya.

Alis Luhan berkedut mendengar jawaban Baekhyun barusan. "Baek, kita tidak sedang berada di kelas demokrasi."

Baekhyun tertawa, menjahili teman unyunya yang satu ini memang menyenangkan. "Tapi serius, Han. Cinta itu ada yang prosedural ada yang substansial, yang prosedural itu mereka yang penting cukup menyatakan 'aku mencintaimu' dan yang lain urusan nanti. Kalau yang substansial, mereka lebih memperhatikan bagaimana agar kau hidup bahagia dan sejahtera, intinya cinta mereka tersirat lewat perlakuan. Itu kan persis seperti-"

"Demokrasi substansial dan prosedural. Aku mengerti. Demokrasi prosedural tolak ukurnya yang penting ada pemilu, sedangkan substansial adalah bagaimana sebuah demokrasi yang baik itu diukur dari tingkat kesejahteraan rakyat dan partisipasi politik mereka. _Got it._ " Luhan memotong, sedangkan Baekhyun semakin terpingkal karena candaannya ditanggapi serius oleh temannya yang satu ini.

"Lalu, apa ada yang selama ini memberimu cinta substansial? Karena dari yang kulihat semuanya adalah tipe prosedural." Kyungsoo, yang dari tadi berkonsentrasi dengan materinya tiba-tiba menanggapi. Baik Luhan maupun Baekhyun menganga mendengar hal itu karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyungsoo berbicara tentang hal cinta-cintaan. Mereka berdua bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo ini aseksual karena tidak pernah tertarik membahas hal yang berbau romansa.

"Soo, kau sehat?" Luhan bertanya, Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan mata lebarnya dan mengangguk.

"Tentu, apa kau melihat ada selang infus menancap ditanganku?"

Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali. "Tapi kau tidak pernah berbicara tentang hal ini, Soo."

"Lalu?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja." Baekhyun mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka tentang kenapa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tertarik dengan hal-hal percintaan. "Jadi Luhan, aku setuju dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo tadi. Jadi, apakah selama ini ada yang memberikanmu bentuk cinta yang substansial dan kau menyukainya? Karena ya itu tadi, substansial lebih membahagiakan dari pada prosedural."

Tanpa disangka, pipi gembul Luhan memerah dan dia menunduk malu. Baik Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo berasumsi bahwa hal itu disebabkan karena memang _ada_ seseorang yang memberikan Luhan perhatian dalam diam. Senyum Baekhyun semakin melebar, dia menyikut lengan Luhan yang bahkan saat ini tersipu hingga telinga.

"Jadi… siapa?"

"Sehun."

Tiga detik berlalu setelah Luhan menyebutkan nama yang sama sekali tidak asing ditelinga kedua sahabatnya dengan hening. Luhan pun menatap kedua sahabatnya bergantian dan berkedip beberapa kali. "Ada apa?"

" _Are you fucking serious?!"_ Keduanya berteriak bersamaan, Luhan sampai harus memejamkan mata karena suara gaduh yang mereka buat. Luhan pun mengangguk, lantas menatap kedua temannya penuh tanda tanya.

"Serius, Luhan? Sehun?!" Baekhyun sekali lagi memastikan.

Luhan mengangguk sekali lagi. "Hm, ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Luhan," Kyungsoo mendesah ringan. "Sehun itu…"

"Kenapa? _Cupu?"_ Luhan melengkapi kalimat Kyungsoo yang ditanggapi anggukan antusias dari kedua sahabatnya. Gantian Luhan yang kini mendengus. "Lalu kenapa? Kalau hanya dia yang bisa membuatku bahagia dengan segala perhatiannya aku tidak akan peduli dengan kaca mata tebal dan dandanan tahun 70-an yang dia kenakan."

Baekhyun menyerah. Dia tidak menyangka jika sahabatnya yang bahkan lebih cantik dari idola-idola wanita Korea ternyata lebih memilih untuk menyukai pangeran kodok. Katakanlah Baekhyun kejam, tapi memang begitu kenyatannya. Luhan dan Sehun itu bagai pungguk yang merindukan bulan, tidak sejajar, tidak pantas untuk disandingkan. Tapi ternyata malah si bulan yang menyambut si pungguk ke dalam belaian temaramnya.

Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negatif tentang si pangeran kodok dalam otaknya, Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Luhan. "Jadi Luhan, apa saja yang dia lakukan sampai kau bisa luluh?"

Pipi Luhan semakin memerah lucu. Jika saja mereka tidak ada di tempat umum, mungkin Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah menarik-narik pipi itu seperti biasa.

"Banyak," jawab Luhan malu-malu. "Sehun memang tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang perasaannya. Tapi perhatiannya sudah lebih dari cukup. Dia adalah orang pertama yang mengulurkan tangannya ketika aku jatuh karena kelelahan, dia juga selalu menjadi orang pertama yang memberitahuku tentang tugas dan meminjamkan catatan kuliahnya ketika aku tidak masuk. Dia juga…" Luhan semakin menunduk malu. "Orang yang tidak pernah pergi dari sisiku ketika aku di rawat di rumah sakit waktu itu."

Baekhyun memicing. "Bukankah kami juga menemanimu waktu itu?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Kalian memang menemaniku saat siang hari, tapi ketika malam sampai pagi, Sehun adalah orang yang menjagaku dan memastikan aku baik-baik saja. Kalian tahu jika aku sedikit penakut dan parno akan hantu-hantu rumah sakit, sedangkan orang tuaku sibuk bekerja di Beijing."

"Pantas saja kau jatuh cinta," ungkap Kyungsoo. "Apa kalian pernah berciuman?" Lagi-lagi, Kyungsoo menanyakan hal yang membuat kedua sahabatnya melongo. Sepertinya Kyungsoo sedang _kesambet_ hari ini hingga tidak menjadi dirinya yang biasanya.

Mengabaikan teman-temannya yang masih melongo, Kyungsoo bertanya sekali lagi. "jadi, kalian pernah berciuman, tidak?"

Luhan tersenyum malu. "Pernah."

" _What the f-"_ Kyungsoo menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya. Mata Kyungsoo terlihat berbinar dengan jawaban yang diberikan Luhan.

"Berapa kali? Di mana? Bukankah itu artinya kau memberikan ciuman pertamamu kepadanya?" Cecarnya bak wartawan, sedangkan Baekhyun masih berusaha lepas dari pitingan Kyungsoo yang terlalu kuat.

"Tiga kali, di beberapa tempat dan ya. Sebenarnya itu ciuman pertama kami berdua." Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Bukankah itu artinya kalian sepasang kekasih?" Baekhyun, yang akhirnya bisa lepas dari pitingan Kyungsoo bertanya penasaran.

Luhan terlihat berpikir, lantas mengendikkan bahu dan menghela napas. "Entahlah, kita berdua tahu jika ada sesuatu yang lebih. Tapi kita tidak pernah membicarakannya."

"Mana bisa begitu!" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi berteriak berbarengan. Bersamaan dengan itu, mereka melihat sosok jangkung Sehun memasuki kantin dan terlihat kebingungan mencari tempat duduk.

Baekhyun, yang sepertinya memang kekurangan aspek pengontrolan diri langsung saja meneriakkan nama Sehun dengan lantang hingga membuat perhatian tertuju padanya. "Oh Sehun!"

Laki-laki berkaca mata tebal itu terlihat kaget. Terlebih ketika Baekhyun dengan langkah-langkah lebar menghampiri dirinya lalu menyeretnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan. Wajah Luhan memerah, dia hanya bisa menunduk dan menghindari tatapan kedua sahabatnya yang sebenarnya tidak seram (oke, mungkin Kyungsoo sungguhan seram).

"Jadi Sehun, nyatakan perasaanmu sekarang kepada Luhan!" Perintah Baekhyun, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan kedua dada sedangkan Sehun membulatkan matanya karena hal itu.

"Aku…" Sehun menggigit bibir bawah, dia ingin menghindar namun tatapan menyeramkan Kyungsoo yang lebih seram dari hantu di Ouija membuat nyalinya ciut. Akhirnya, Sehun menghadap Luhan yang masih menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Lu," panggilnya pelan.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap mata Sehun yang tersembunyi dibalik kaca matanya yang tebal. "Hun,"

"Lu,"

"Hun,"

"Lu-"

" _Stop_!" Baekhyun menghentikan. "Kita tidak sedang syuting opera sabun, _please._ " Dengusnya.

Sehun mengangguk kaku, digenggamnya tangan mungil Luhan dan ditatapnya laki-laki mungil itu dengan hangat. "Apa aku perlu dengan gamblang menyatakan perasaanku padamu?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Terkadang, apa yang substansial juga membutuhkan yang prosedural sebagai pengukuhan."

"Tinggal saling mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' saja kenapa kalian dramatis sekali." Komentar Kyungsoo, tapi rupanya kedua orang yang tenggelam ke dalam tatapan satu sama lain itu tidak peduli.

Luhan malah melepaskan kaca mata Sehun dan mengacak rambut laki-laki yang sanggup membuat hatinya berdesir sambil tersenyum kecil. Tanpa banyak bicara, Luhan mencium sejenak bibir Sehun yang mampu mengehentikan kegiatan seluruh orang di dalam kantin. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu." Balasnya, lalu kali diia yang memulai ciuman manis diantara mereka.

Disisi lain, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menganga. Terlebih setelah melihat bagaimana wajah asli Sehun yang selama ini tersembunyi dibalik kaca mata tebal dan rambut klimisnya.

" _Holy shit,_ aku tidak pernah tahu jika Sehun setampan itu. Bayangkan bagaimana nanti kalau Luhan dan Sehun menikah lalu memiliki anak. Anak mereka pasti dikira bukan anak manusia."

"Baek, Luhan tidak bisa hamil." Sanggah Kyungsoo.

"Oh iya."

.

.

.

 **END**

" _Itulah kenapa aku menyembunyikan wajah asliku, terlalu banyak atensi yang ku dapat dan itu tidak nyaman." Ungkap Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan, keduanya berjalan di koridor kampus dan otomatis membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian. Terlebih Sehun yang sekarang tidak lagi menjadi 'Si Cupu' dan berubah menjadi salah satu laki-laki paling panas di kampus._

" _Tidak apa-apa, mendapatkan banyak atensi atau tidak, kau 'kan akan tetap menjadi milikku." Balas Luhan, tangannya semakin menggenggam erat tangan Sehun yang tertawa kecil dan memberikan satu kecupan manis dipipinya._

 **520!**


End file.
